1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stationary rowing machine exercising device. More specifically, the invention relates to such a device which simulates the resistance to be overcome in a real-life rowing environment.
2. Description of Prior Art
One such rowing device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,188, Dreissigacker et al, Aug. 2, 1983, which is exemplary of similar devices also taught in the art. However, it differs from these other devices by using an elastic return means, which is connected to the drive means beyond where the drive means interconnects with a plural gearing means, for returning the handle during the return stroke. In addition, the force for driving the flywheel is applied directly to the shaft of the flywheel without the intervention of either speed increasing or reduction means.
British Patent Application No. 2 175 813A, European Patent Application No. 214-748-A, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,725,231, Hoover, Nov. 29, 1955, also teach rowing machines. However, in these machines, the return means is a spring which is wound up during the rowing stroke and which unwinds to return the drive means during the return stroke.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,445, Csekes, June 5, 1984, U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,742, Carnielli, June 22, 1976, and USSR Patent No. 1248-615-A, teach exercising devices which have a rotating shaft connected to foot pedals. The central gear of a planetary gear system is connected to the shaft to rotate therewith, and the carrier of the planetary gear system is connected to an outer wheel, whereby rotary motion of the shaft is transmitted to the outer wheel in a speed reduction mode.